


The Downsides of Being the Hyung and Leader

by markyienbeomjae



Series: Markbeom Tour Log Adventures [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jaebeom, I’m sorry for this, M/M, Markbeom, Smut, Top Mark, bratty maknaes, but only for mark, established markbeom, soft Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyienbeomjae/pseuds/markyienbeomjae
Summary: Mark and Jaebeom just want some alone time after a two day concert but Yugyeom and Bambam are on an ongoing prank war.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: Markbeom Tour Log Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Downsides of Being the Hyung and Leader

“FUUCKKK!” Bambam screams out almost falling to the floor. 

GOT7 had just finished their concert in one of the many countries that they are touring at. They were waiting for Bambam to come out of the toilet so they would be able to go back to the hotel, they’re all tired and sleep deprived after a 2-day concert, and wanting nothing more but to go and sleep in the next day. 

Jaebeom who was resting his head on Mark’s arm that’s placed on the headrest of the sofa comfortably while having a quiet conversation immediately stands up to see what had happened.

The other four members were laughing on the floor but Yugyeom is laughing the hardest, phone in hand pointing to Bambam, “Gotcha’!” he shouts. Bambam and Yugyeom have been having a prank war with each other, so far it hasn’t gone to the point where they are actually harmed, the others joining in only when they feel bored and need some entertainment. 

Mark can see Jaebeom tenses, because the look Bambam is wearing right now, is definitely not amusement. And Mark gets it, he’s tired. They all are, but he guesses Bambam is too exhausted at the moment and Yugyeom must have not read it earlier on. This time Yugyeom had tape plastic wrap across the bathroom door, so Bambam would collide into it when he came out from the bathroom. When did he even do it, Mark didn't know, realising that he was too engrossed in the conversation he was having with Jaebeom.

“What the fuck, Gyeom? I almost fell.” Bambam barks out harshly, with a visible frown while rubbing his forehead,

“Chill, Bam! That was for making me drop my ice choco!” Yugyeom panting it out between laughter. Bambam had scared Yugyeom so badly yesterday that he accidentally dropped his favourite chocolate shake.

Jaebeom quietly, trying his best not to laugh since he can see how affected Bambam actually is, walks over to him and removes the taped plastic wrap. He guides Bambam out of the toilet and wraps his left around the younger’s shoulder, “Guys, come on stop it. Let’s get going.” 

Bambam sprints for his stuff and walks out to go to their car, not waiting for the others. The other four members were still laughing but were slowly calming down.

“Yugyeom, I think Bam is actually really pissed,” Jaebeom addresses the maknae, “you should apologise to him later in the car.”

“But hyung, we’re in a prank war!”

“Doesn’t matter, Gyeom. He was probably exhausted, you know he didn’t get much sleep last night.” Jaebeom says with authoratively.

“But it was a joke!” Yugyeom argues, clearly not wanting to give in. Jaebeom sighs and turns to Mark for help. 

Usually, Mark would just stay out of it and let the leader handle these kind of situation but with Jaebeom’s pleading eyes and small pout, he can’t ignore it also knowing that the leader won’t ask for help unless he was really really tired, Mark sighs, “Fine Yugyeom, don't apologise but you ride with Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae. We’ll ride with Bam,” Mark nods to Jaebeom, “but Gyeom, you know he’s going to get you back bad.”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes, “Yeah, whatever Mark-hyung. I’ll make sure I'm ready for it.”

Mark, wanting to just get to the hotel and shower off all his sticky body, grabs his and Jaebeom’s stuff before walking and wraps his arms around the leaders broad shoulders, “C’mon let's go, Jae” Mark says softly that only the leader can hear him.

* * *

Jaebeom releases a tired sigh and turns to look at Mark when Bambam rushes out of the van at lightning speed heading towards the hotel lobby, straight to the elevator and his room. The eldest members didn’t get the chance to talk to the younger since they entered the vehicle, the younger had his airpods in with the music so loud they could hear the song being played. 

Mark looks at Jaebeom softly, bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair and pulling the leader's head to his chest, “Just leave him alone for a while, he’ll be okay. Stop worrying ‘bout it, he’s already a big boy, babe.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Good, now let’s go, I can’t wait to just shower and get in bed,” Mark groans, “sleepover tonight?” Mark flashes his canine smile and slings his arms around Jaebeom’s broad shoulders as they walk into the hotel.

“Actual sleep?” Jaebeom questions with a chuckle.

“Of course, what did you think I meant,” Mark gasps dramatically, “but obviously with a little bit of hot and heavy make out session and some dry humping.” the elder ended his sentence with a teasing wink and smirk.

“Oh my fucking god, Mark-hyung! That’s disgusting!”

They both turn around to see Yugyeom behind them with a disgusted expression, trailing behind him, Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae, talking and laughing at whatever they are conversing about.

“Yugyeom, language!” Jaebeom scolded the maknae.

“Hyung, I’m literally 22 years old. I’m not a baby!” Yugyeom whines rolling his eyes.

“How’s sleeping alone, Gyeommie? All okay? Not scared?” Mark asks and pushes the elevator button.

“Nah, all good. I told you, hyuuuung. I’m not a baby anymore.” 

All 6 of them enter the elevator, Jackson presses their room level, “Yo, I’m so hungry. Let’s get something to eat.” 

“Oh, I’m in!” Youngjae shouts out.

“Can we at least shower first?” Jinyoung asks, clearly uncomfortable with all the sweat from their concert.

“Yeah, definitely. You stink.” Jackson teases, pinching his nose and earning a slap on the chest from Jinyoung.

“Can we please please get burger and fries?” Yugyeom asks in his signature maknae voice that he knows his hyungs would never have the heart to reject. _So much for ‘not a baby’ anymore_ , Mark scoffs.

“Sure,” Jackson agrees easily, “Jaebeom-hyung, Mark-hyung? Yall up for it?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Mark rejecting the offer.

They walk out of the elevator, stopping in the hall, “Yeah, I’m in, I’m starving,” Jaebeom answers, “you gonna be okay?” turning and asking Mark.

“Yeah, of course.” Mark smiles fondly, touched he even thought of Mark over something so small. Mark reassures him by caressing Jaebeom’s back.

“What ‘bout Bam?” Yugyeom asks.

“Yeah, I don’t think so Gyeom. He didn’t say a single word to us in the car.” the leader answers.

“I’ll ask him the group chat,” Jackson informs, “come on guys, 30 mins starting now, meet here, loser pays!” All of them quickly scramble to their room, excluding Mark who just laughs at their childish antics and walks to his room peacefully.

* * *

Mark quickly grabs the keycards to his room and exits, heading over to Jaebeom so he can give the leader his spare keycard. He desperately wants to wake up with his boyfriend next to him tomorrow morning since they’ve decided long ago when they started dating that sleeping together the night before a concert is a huge no.

He looks at the time on his phone screen, his boyfriend has another 10 minutes before meeting the others in front of the elevator. He knocks on the door and can hear Jaebeom’s footsteps running towards the door, Mark is greeted by a huffing, casually dressed but hair still half wet Jaebeom. Mark chuckles and almost coos at how adorably flushed he looks with a towel in one hand and flip-flops in the other.

“Mark?” Jaebeom calls at him, looking confused, “are you coming with us?” perking up a bit.

With that tone Mark almost caves in, almost, “No, sorry baby.” Mark answers by walking past the threshold and pulling Jaebeom by the waist, letting the door close by itself, “I wanted to make sure that you don’t bail on me tonight.” 

Mark lets go of his hands on Jaebeom’s waist and reaches in the pocket of his sweatpants for the keycard. Fishing it out and handing it to Jaebeom, the leader lets go of the flip flops in hand to take the keycard from Mark, supporting a goofy smile.

He grabs Mark’s face and kisses him on the lips, Mark, surprised by the action but falters only for a second and starts kissing him back, bringing his hands back to his boyfriends waist to pull him closer. Mark can hear Jaebeom sigh with content in his mouth and it encourages the older to lightly bite his lower lip and easily his tongue enters the younger's mouth.

Mark’s hand are making it’s way to cup Jaebeom’s ass- DIIIING DIIINGG DIIIINGGGGG - Jaebeom’s obnoxiously loud alarm clock goes off. Jaebeom groans and moves to pull but Mark grabs his ass, holds Jaebeom in place and starts attacking his neck with kisses, Jaebeom squeals at the sudden action.

“Maarkkk,” the leader whines but tightens his grip around the elders neck, enjoying Mark’s embrace, “I have to go! I have 5 minutes left!”

“Mmm, exactly,” Mark acknowledges but doesn’t pull away, instead he connects his lips to his boyfriends, “5 minutes.”

“I don’t want to pay!” Jaebeom says in between the kissing.

“Okay, I’ll pay.”

“But you’re not going!”

“Take my card,” Mark says, still stealing kisses from Jaebeom, “now shut up and give me my kisses.”

Mark earns a fit of giggles from Jaebeom, and he can’t help but plant Jaebeom’s face with kisses because God, he is just too darn adorable and how lucky am is he to be the only one to witness such a soft adorable Jaebeom.

Mark grabs Jaebeom by the nape and connects their lips together, sharing a sweet kiss, both smiling into the kiss and letting out small giggles as if their teenagers in love. The older prods his tongue in between the younger's lips to gain access into his mouth, tongue dancing together now, the kiss growing hot, Mark pushes Jaebeom’s back to the wall, the leader brings his hands up to Mark’s hair, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Just as Mark is about to bring his hands under Jaebeom’s shirt, the leader's phone rings. 

“Ugh,” Mark groans, “are you sure you want to go, baby?” Mark mumbles against his boyfriend's lips.

As if Jaebeom’s stomach heard Mark ask, it grumbled in hunger. The younger laughed, “I guess my tummy answered you. Promise I’ll be in your bed ASAP when we get back.”

“Okay, great, Then I can be in you after.” Mark smirks.

“Oh my god, Mark.” 

“What? Still don’t want the others to know you prefer bottoming?” Mark teases.

“Yes, I would pretty much prefer for our sex life to be kept private.”

“You know they’re all going to find out anyway.”

“Only if you tell,” Jaebeom pushes Mark away, “now let’s gooo! And take this with you so I don’t need to come back here.” 

Jaebeom hands his boyfriend his pyjamas and intertwines their fingers together, pulling him out of his room.

“HYUNG, YOU’RE 3 MINUTES LATE! You know what that means!” Youngjae shouts out when he sees Jaebeom and Mark exiting the room. Four of them were waiting for their leader in the hall.

“No Bam?” Jaebeom asks, Mark wraps his arms arounds Jaebeom’s waist and waddles them to the others, placing his chin on the younger's shoulder.

“Nope, he said he’s too tired.” Jackson answers with a frown.

“He’s just emo.” Yugyeom states rolling his eyes.

“That’s cause of you, Gyeommie.” Mark accuses the maknae.

“He’ll get over it!” Yugyeom replies stubbornly.

“You’re following us, Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asks brightly.

“Nope, just sending my Beommie off.” Mark says cutely, knowing what he has done. Within seconds the other four are shouting out ‘awws’ and ‘beommie’. Mark laughs at the chaos he created and Jaebeom turns to him, pushing him off him.

Mark is quick to grab his boyfriends hands and pull him for a quick peck on the cheek, “Okay, bye losers.”

The others turn to move but stop when their leader holds his position in front of Mark, but this time he’s holding his palm out, as if waiting for Mark to give him something. Jaebeom raised one of his eyebrows at Mark expectantly and Mark was confused, “What? You want another kiss?” 

As the eldest is about to go in for the other side of the cheek, Jaebeom palms his face away, “No, you brat! Your card! You made me late and you said you’d pay!”

A loud cheer breaks out from behind Jaebeom, Mark sighs “Shit.” He pulls his wallet out from his pocket and fishes for his credit card, handing it to Jaebeom.

A wide grin breaks out on Jaebeom’s face, and Mark thinks it's worth it because this is his favourite smile, when Jaebeom’s eyes are barely visible, looking like moon crescents. Ugh, this man is adorable, he want to smother him with kisses.

“Stop acting like I’m buying you all a damn house. It’s just fucking burgers and fries. Except for you Jae, you can buy us a new house with that card. Or anything you want.” Mark winks, everyone breaks out a groan from the cheesy line.

“Oh my god, shut up you’re so annoying. Bye babe.” Jaebeom bids goodbye to his boyfriend with a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Mark is sitting on the bed of his hotel room with his back to the headboard, phone in hand watching some Overwatch videos. It’s been over an hour since the other five members of GOT7 left to get supper and he’s been patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come back. He opens GOT7’s group chat;

 **Mark**  
Yo, aren’t you guys done or are yall burning my money away?

He switches the app to Twitter on his secret fan account just to see what their fans are talking about, he’s 100% sure the fans are spreading pictures from their concerts a few hours ago. He sees a few pictures of him and his other members. Most of it is of them goofing around, chasing each other around and throwing water trying to get each other wet. Only a few of him and Jaebeom exchanging secret smiles to each other that usually goes unnoticed by fans. Suddenly, a notification from the group chat appears;

 **Jackson**  
Omg Mark-hyung, can’t you live an hour without Jaebeom-hyung?

 **Jinyoung**  
blame your boyfriend. He’s the one who wanted a second glass of strawberry milkshake. [attached image]

Mark downloads the photo Jinyoung sends, and god his heart swells because it’s a photo of Jaebeom diligently drinking his strawberry milkshake, eyebrows frowning while eyes looking down into the drink. God, he loves Jaebeom so much.

 **Mark**  
I will buy him an infinite amount of strawberry milkshake.

 **Youngjae**  
*eye roll emoji* You guys are disgusting.

 **Yugyeom**  
Ew, you’re so cheesy hyung.

 **Jaebeom**  
*heart emoji* coming back now.

 **Yugyeom**  
Yuck.  
Bam, do you want anything? Mark-hyung?

 **Mark**  
Nah, I’m good. Just bring my boyfriend back.

 **Bambam**  
No.

Oh, shit. Bambam must be really pissed at Yugyeom. It’s rare to see Bambam and Yugyeom fighting, it’s always the maknaes are always plotting against their hyungs. That means he must be planning something to get back at Yugyeom. Mark decides he should at least give Bambam a call, just as he was about to end the call thinking Bambam wasn’t going to answer, he hears a ‘Hello’ from the other end of the line;

_“Yo Bam, you doing alright?”_

_“Yeah, I’m good. What’s up?”_

_“Nothing dude but you looked pretty pissed with Gyeom just now. You know he’s just playing right?”_

_“He KNEW I only got 2 hours of sleep. I was fucking exhausted bro. He could’ve gave me a fucking break.”_

_“Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to him. You sure you don’t want them to get you anything? I’m buying by the way.”_

_“How in the hell are you buying but you’re not there?”_

_“The normal who’s last pays and I made Jaebeom late, so I gave him my card.”_

_“Oh. Wait what the- ew I regret asking.”_

_“Your mind is dirty and it shows. We were just hanging out, dumbass.”_

_“Sure, whatever hyung. I’m gonna try and crash, pray I’m done with all this jet-lag. I’ll see you.”_

Mark ends the call and continues watching a few other gaming videos, after about 20 minutes or so he hears a beep and his hotel room door being opened. He puts his phone down to his lap, waiting for his boyfriend to pass the hall and into the room. He is greeted by a dopey smiled Jaebeom, all of his perfect teeth on display and eyes barely visible. 

“Hi, there.” Jaebeom calls out softly.

Mark smiling fondly at his boyfriend, “Come here, baby,’ patting his lap. Jaebeom slowly walks over and straddles Mark and wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, linking his fingers together behind his boyfriend's nape.  
“What’s this?” Mark asks, looking at the plastic bag that was hanging on the leader's forearm.

“Oh,” Jaebeom completely forgot he was holding a plastic bag, “I got us snacks! Look, your favourite, CHEETOS! But also my favourite, strawberry milk.” says while showing off the contents one by one and discarding it next to them with a proud smile.

Mark thought he was going to die at his boyfriend's cuteness, grabbing Jaebeom’s face and pecking kisses to his lips, “You are so damn adorable,” kissing him in between every word, “if only ahgases know how soft our chic & sexy leader actually is.”

“And I don’t plan on them finding out.” Jaebeom answers, laughing, almost giggling at Mark’s words.

“And so do I, don’t plan on sharing my favourite soft boy with anyone.” he grabs Jaebeom the waist to pull him closer, so he can kiss his boyfriend properly.

“Mmm, you never said thank you. I got your favourite snack AND it's your favourite flavour!” Jaebeom mumbles against his lips.

“With my money?” Mark pulls back, raising an eyebrow to his boyfriend.

“Well, yeah. You said I could buy anything.” Jaebeom says matter of factly with a bright smile.

“Well, thank you. You are the most thoughtful boyfriend ever.” Mark says with a hint of sarcasm, bopping the younger's nose with his index finger.

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm but I’ll take it.” Jaebeom smiles, bringing his hands up to the back of Mark’s head so he can bring him forward and kiss him.

The kiss is soft and sweet at first, but it quickly turns desperate when Mark palms Jaebeom’s back along his spine until he reaches the bottom, cupping his boyfriend's ass. He lunges the younger forward creating friction on both their cocks, and they both groan into each other's mouth. Jaebeom rocks his hips down to Mark’s, moaning at the feeling. Mark starts kissing his way down to the younger’s neck, nipping and sucking at that pulse point. Jaebeom moans softly, gripping onto Mark’s hair. The older sneaks one of his hands under Jaebeom’s t-shirt, climbing it up until he reaches one of those sensitive nubs, he rolls them and earns a louder moan from the man above. He quickly discards the younger’s t-shirt, bringing his mouth to suck and lap onto the sensitive nub. Mark can hear Jaebeom’s pants and heavy breaths, he can also feel his boyfriend’s cock twitching that’s trapped in between their stomachs, he swears his cock instantly got hard just from everything that is Jaebeom at the moment. The older continues giving each nipple divided attention while slipping the hand that’s cupping the younger’s ass under his sweatpants and boxers, slowly bringing his fingers grazing and circling Jaebeom’s taint. Jaebeom’s hand falls and grabs onto Mark’s back, moaning out the others name and forcefully grinding into his boyfriend's hip to feel any type of friction.

“Mark.” Jaebeom whines.

“Hm?” Mark answers leaving trails of kisses up to the younger’s neck, “tell me what you want, baby?” nibbling on his ear.

“I nee-” Jaebeom begins but is interrupted by the loud knocking on the door and continuous bell ringing. Both abruptly stop whatever they were doing and look at each other, confused.

“HYYYUUNG!!!” Yugyeom shouts can be heard clear and loud over the pounding on the door.

Mark groans, bringing his hands out of Jaebeom’s sweatpants and resting his head in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck, “maybe if we ignore him, he’ll go away?” he mumbles onto the younger’s skin, earning a chuckle from him.

“MARK-HYUUUNG,” sobs Yugyeom, “JAEBEOM-HYUNNNG,” another clear sob in between calling out his hyungs name, “HYUNGIEEE!” 

“I hate him.” Mark groans when Jaebeom climbs off his lap.

“Ugh, come on. Let’s get this over with,” pulling his boyfriend off the bed, “the faster we deal with this, the faster you get a blowjob from me.” 

Mark gets up at lightning speed and pulls Jaebeom by the waist, dragging him to the door.

“HYYUUUNGGGG!” 

“COMING,” Mark shouts back, “you little shit.” Mark says quietly. The leader barks out a laughter.

As they reach to open the door for Yugyeom, they’re met with Yugyeom in tears and Bambam is in a fit of laughter, clutching his sides. Mark and Jaebeom pull away from each other looking at the maknaes, trying to figure out what the hell is happening. 

“What the fuck?” Mark asks.

Yugyeom immediately clings onto Mark, “Hyung, Bambam!” sobbing and pointing to Bambam accusingly. 

“Bam, what did you do?” Jaebeom demands but Bambam is basically wheezing at this point, tears in eyes from all the laughter. Jaebeom looks at Mark who is now trying to sooth down a crying Yugyeom.

“Bambam!” Mark shouts out, Bambam immediately looks up trying his best to calm down, heaving and out of breath, “What did Bam do, Gyeommie?” Mark asks, trying to pry it out Yugyeom instead.

“He hid under my bed! And made scary noises! Hyung, you know I’m scared!” Yugyeom complains in between sobs.

Mark and Jaebeom look at each other, almost breaking a smile, trying not to laugh because they can already imagine the scenario.

“Oh god, it was so funny,” Bambam suddenly bursts out, regaining his composure while wiping tears off his eyes, “I recorded it, you guys gotta see this.” quickly going through his phone to find the video.

“Hyung! Bam it’s not fucking funny!” 

“What in the world is happening??” Jinyoung appears out of nowhere with Jackson at his side, questioning the ruckus that's happening.

“WATCH WATCH WATCH!” pushing his phone into Jaebeom’s hand. Jinyoung and Jackson approach Jaebeom to peek at the phone too, but looks to the leader first as if he’ll know the answer.

“Apparently, Bambam scared Yugyeom and he recorded it.” Jaebeom fed them with whatever he knew.

“Oh, shit!” Jackson screeches in excitement, followed by laughter and Jinyoung following the same reaction.

Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark, who still has a clinging Yugyeom on his side, gather around Jaebeom to watch the video.

It starts with Bambam angling the phone so the video will have a perfect view the bed, how he kept the phone hidden is beyond his hyungs mind, you can see Bambam crawling under the bed-

“Oh wait fuck this. Lemme forward it.” He fast forwards it and you can see images of Yugyeom changing and getting into bed.

“You waited that long?” Jackson judges.

“Wait, it’s fucking worth it.”

“How did you even get into his room?” Jinyoung questions.

“I have his spare keycard,” Bambam answers nonchalantly, “okay, WATCH!”

Finally, he hands the phone back to their leader. In the video the only light that was illuminated was the bedside lamp, which is light enough for them to see what’s going on. A few seconds after Yugyeom gets in bed, they can hear a voice softly calling out Yugyeom's name. The maknae can be seen shooting up from the bed, sitting, looking around the room. Realising there was nothing, he lays back down on bed, cautiously pulling his blanket over. After a few seconds, you can hear a voice calling out his name again, only this time it’s paired with a little girl's giggles, but it’s so soft you can barely hear it. Yugyeom is up in seconds, this time he calls out “Hello?” they can hear the quivers in his voice. A minute had passed and still no answer, quickly pulling the covers over his head, the shape of him in a fetal position can be seen over the blanket. Bambam wasted no time, Yugyeom’s name being called again alongside the girl’s giggling only this time a little louder. Yugyeom jumps off the bed, looking around the room, “Who’s there?!” almost shouting out to the dark, voice breaking. Suddenly, Bambam comes out from under the bed shouting, Yugyeom instantly falls to the floor, balling himself up and continuously screaming, crying. Bambam is seen to be laughing on the floor. Yugyeom looks up from his fetal position, realising the culprit is his best friend. He shouts “BAMBAM!” Sobbing he walks out of the shot and Bambam gets up to get his phone ending the video.

Jackson and Jinyoung are joining in Bambam’s fits of laughter, wheezing to the point where there were no sounds coming out anymore. Jaebeom and Mark though, are laughing too but not as hard. Yugyeom is still sobbing while hugging Mark, “Hyung, you know how hard was it for me to sleep alone!”

Mark caresses his head, “I know. I know,” small laughter and giggles escaping from him, “see, Gyeom. It’s nothing, just Bam playing a prank on you.” looking at the leader for some assistance.

“Gyeommie, come on,” Jaebeom tries consoling the maknae, “you guys are even, right. Isn’t it only fair that Bam got you back. It’s just for fun. Bam, apologise and end this prank war now.” ordering the other maknae to wave the white flag.

“What?! Come on, hyung! Why should I apologise? It’s fair!” Bambam defends himself. Jackson and Jinyoung are completely gone, they’re holding each other up, still laughing.

“Yeah but you knew how hard he had to overcome his fear to sleep alone in hotel rooms. Now be the hyung to Gyeom and apologise.” Jaebeom scolds.

“Ugh, fine,” Bambam groans, rolling his eyes but still wearing that after effect laughing smile on his face, he walks over to Yugyeom and Mark, “Gyeommie, come on. I’m sorry okay. I promise I won’t do that anymore.”

Yugyeom, still holding thigh to Mark, still sobbing, refuses to look at Bambam, “Hyung, I want to sleep with you. Please?” 

Mark looks to Jaebeom, thinks fuck, no blowjob. He can see his boyfriend chuckle because he knows what the eldest is thinking and he knows Mark is going to say yes to his favourite dongsaeng, especially when the maknae sounds like a complete baby, even if it means getting blue balls.

“Of course, Gyeom.” Mark answers softly, and turns to Bambam, mouthing “I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Bambam’s smile drops because even though he knows Mark is joking, all six of them knows to never be on the receiving of the eldest hyungs anger, even Jaebeom the leader and boyfriend avoids it although they all know Mark will drop it the minute Jaebeom starts pouting.

“Gyeommie, come on. I’m sorry.” Bambam apologises more seriously now, trying to pull Yugyeom away from Mark but Yugyeom doesn’t budge, only turning around but arms still around the eldest.

“Fine. I’m sorry, too.”

“There. All good? God, you guys are making me wrinkle,” Jaebeom says with tiredness in his voice, “okay, let’s get back to bed. Everyone go!” shoo-ing everyone back to their rooms.

Just as Mark is about to pull Yugyeom in his room with him, he realises Jaebeom is about to walk back to his own room, “Hey hey hey, where are you going? No way, you’re dealing scared maknae with me tonight.” 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, groaning as he follows Mark into his room. Grabbing his pyjamas, heading straight to the bathroom to change and freshen himself up for bed.

“You’re lucky I got two double beds, Yugyeommie.” Mark states as Yugyeom immediately sets himself in the perfectly made bed.

“Thank you, hyungie.” Yugyeom chirps out, bringing the covers up to his chin, looking like a ten year old kid.

Mark puts the snacks and drinks Jaebeom bought away and instantly gets under the cover, grabbing the remote to the television, flipping through channels while waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

After a few minutes, Jaebeom comes out from the bathroom and slips under the covers snuggling into Mark’s side, hugging his waist and comfortably laying his head on Mark’s chest. Mark finally decides on a rerun of one of the Avengers movies, wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders and softly caressing his arms.

“How was supper?” Mark looks down to Jaebeom, asking him softly.

“Mmm, it was good. The strawberry milkshake was so good, easily in the top 10,” Jaebeom nuzzling into Mark’s chest, “thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” Mark peppers Jaebeom’s face with kisses that have Jaebeom laughing softly.

“Oh my god, can you guys stop being so disgusting.” Yugyeom blurts out, faking a gagging sound.

“Yugyeom, we’ll leave you alone and sleep in Jaebeom’s.”

“Okay okay no hyung I’m sorry.” Yugyeom scrambles up, turning to face the eldest two.

Mark and Jaebeom chuckle at that and settle into each others arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Mark wakes up to Jaebeom nuzzling into his neck, “Wake up.” 

Mark groans loudly, “Noooo.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Go eat.”

“No, I want to eat with you,” Jaebeom whines, “please.”

Mark opens his eyes and looks down to his boyfriend, “Mmm, fine,” He looks over to the bed next to them and finds it vacant, “Where did the big baby go?”

“Breakfast.” Jaebeom gives him a short answer while leaving kisses on his boyfriends neck and making his way up to the others lips. 

Mark hums quietly into the sweet kiss they are sharing, morning breath be damned, “Great, we can continue where we left off last night.” The elders' hands make their way down to grab the younger's ass and nips on his earlobe.

Jaebeom yelps at the action but quickly followed by a soft moan, “but I’m hungry.” he whines but at the same time grabbing Mark by the hair directing him to his back to his mouth.

“I’ll be quick, baby.” Mark mumbles on his boyfriend's lips before pulling him in a heated kiss, tongue dancing against each other and fighting for dominance. Jaebeom gives in when Mark slaps his ass, making Jaebeom moan into the kiss. Mark pushes the younger on his back and settles between his legs, frantically getting rid of both of their clothes. He leans down leaving marks on Jaebeom’s chest while bringing one of his hands down to the younger’s growing hard on, slowly stroking it. Jaebeom’s hands are everywhere on Mark, moaning out his name. Bringing himself up, he quickly grabs the lube in the drawer and in a second his head is in between Jaebeom’s thigh.

Mark tongues Jaebeom’s hole, lapping at it and teasing his rim with his fingers. The leader is now panting hard and whimpering, “Mark, please.”

Deciding that he’s done teasing, he pours some lube on his fingers and brings himself up to kiss Jaebeom wanting to distract him from the pain when he inserts his middle finger in slowly. They haven’t been able to have sex for a couple of weeks now, being so busy on tour. He can hear the man below him hiss into the kiss, and Mark kisses him softly to try his best to ease the pain. 

“More.” Jaebeom demands half moaning the word out.

Mark obliges and slowly inserts a second finger, slowly moving them in and out while biting and sucking on his boyfriend’s earlobe. He slowly stretches, scissoring his boyfriend open and when Jaebeom starts rocking himself down his fingers, Mark curls it and hits that sweet spot he knows so well. Jaebeom moans out loud, a little too loud. He enters his third finger and hits that spot again and again, until Jaebeom’s thighs shake and is a mewling mess, knuckles turning white due to gripping the sheets hard.

“Mark, please please please.”

“Hm, tell me what you need Beom-ah.” Kissing his way down and laps each of his nipples.

“I need you.” panting out the words.

“I’m here.” Mark teases while Jaebeom is now practically fucking himself down Mark’s long slender fingers.

“Mark, please-” sounding desperate, clutching Mark’s hair and pulling him to face him, “I need your dick in me and fuck me hard. Please, hyung.” Jaebeom knows what he needs to say to push Mark. 

The younger can see that flash of darkness in his hyungs eyes. Mark growls, gets up and strokes himself with a generous amount of lube, lining himself up with Jaebeom’s rim. Entering Jaebeom slowly, resting his forearms next to the younger’s head. Jaebeom claws Mark’s back as he feels the eldest stretching into him. Mark kisses him deep, groaning after eventually bottoming out. He doesn’t move, letting the younger adjust.

“Hyung, move please.” 

Mark pulls out and thrusts back in hard, both moaning at the pleasurable feeling. He can feel Jaebeom leaving scratch marks on his back but bringing more pleasure than pain. He hooks one of his arms over Jaebeom’s thigh, bringing it over his shoulder. Leaving Jaebeom moaning and whimpering at the new angle.

“Yes yes yes, hyung harder-” hands now gripping the sheets again, head lolling to the back, “please, f-fa-faster.” stuttering.

“Baby, you’re so perfect, so sexy,” Mark praises while fucking his boyfriend into the bed hard and fast as he requested, “you know I love it when you call me hyung.”

Jaebeom can’t even answer Mark, losing all of his words, overwhelmed with pleasure. He clenches when Mark hits his prostate again and again.

“Fuck, baby your so thight, you feel so good around me.” Mark leaves kisses on the thigh that he’s holding up, looking down to see how utterly far gone his boyfriend is.

“Don’t stop, I’m s-so c-cloo-close.” 

Mark gets the hint, he brings his other hand to Jaebeom’s hard dick to stroke it while pistoning in and out hard, “Yeah, come on baby.”

Jaebeom almost thrashing below him, eyes rolling to the back because of the double pleasure he’s getting, “god, Mark you always fuck me so good.” he manages to get out with pants and moans in between the whole sentence.

“Yeah, that’s it baby. Be a good boy for hyung and cum.” That’s all Jaebeom needed, hearing those words, his orgasm comes crashing down, white ropes of cum spurting out onto his chest as he moans out his boyfriends name.

It takes only a few more thrust for Mark to spill into Jaebeom, moaning into their kiss while it happens. Both panting hard, coming down from their high. Mark presses a long kiss on Jaebeom’s cheeks when he pulls and the younger lets out a small whine at the loss, still a little sensitive. Mark lays beside his boyfriend and brings him in to snuggle in.

“Mmm, I’m so sticky and dirty.” Jaebeom pouts but accepts Mark’s embrace anyway.

“I don’t care.” Mark answers as he mumbles against Jaebeom’s forehead.

“Of course you don’t. You don’t have cum on and in you.” he chuckles.

“Well, you weren’t complaining.” Mark teases.

“Shut up. Drag me to the bathroom so we can shower and go have breakfast.”

“Mmm, fine. Since you were so good to me.” Mark complies.

* * *

It’s almost 11AM by the time they enter the hotel's restaurant so there weren’t that many people, they can hear Youngjae’s boisterous loud and clear laughter followed by their other members too. As they sit down at the table, Yugyeom is supporting a pout as he looks at Bambam replaying the video to Youngjae.

“I can’t believe you slept through the whole thing, Youngjae,” Jackson says in between laughter, “they were practically screaming in the hallway.”

“I can’t believe you got this on video, Bam!” Youngjae laughs while clutching his side. 

“Jaebeom-hyung, can you please tell Bambam to delete that!” He whines to the leader who’s all smiles watching his members.

“Yugyeom-ah, Jae already said to you it’s fair play for Bam.” Mark says without looking up from the menu.

“Yeah, Yugyeom. Come on, it’s a good memory.” the leader chuckles.

They were having a relaxing breakfast, or brunch more like it. Discussing what they should do today since their flight isn’t until tomorrow, having a full free day. While they were all on their phones, suddenly out of nowhere Bambam jumps from his chair and screams in high pitch, they all look up to see Yugyeom laughing at Bambam who is bent down one hand on the chest and the other on his knees. 

They all look up to see Yugyeom grabbing a fake cockroach off the floor, all of them burst into fits of laughter. After everyone has calmed down, Jaebeom realises that Yugyeom has restarted their stupid prank war again and knows that he has to deal with it if turns out like last night. He turns to groan at Mark who is petting his hair to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started writing again and I used to not write smut so don't kill me cause this is so bad but I decided I need to actually start and finish something to get motivated. Markbeom is my weakness >:(


End file.
